Shugo Chara! (anime)
Based on Peach-Pit's award winning manga series of the same name, the animated series is produced by Satelight under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. Each episode of the first season begins with a quote in English: "All kids holds an egg in their souls the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen." The plot of the episodes follows Amu Hinamori whose "cool and spicy" exterior belies her introverted personality. When Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her "would-be self", she is surprised to find three colorful eggs the next morning, which give birth to three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. Season One (Shugo Chara!) The first episode, "Shugo Chara Born!" (しゅごキャラ誕生!, Shugo Kyara Tanjō!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 6, 2007 and concluded on September 27, 2008 with the fifty-first episode, "I'll Get the Embryo!" (エンブリオをこの手に!, Enburio o Kono Te ni!). The episodes were rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. During the week of April 7 to April 13, 2008, "The Fourth Guardian Egg!" (四つ目のしゅごたま!, Yottsume no Shugo Tama!) became one of the 10 most watched anime episodes when it received an average household viewership rating of 4.2%. It later returned to the top 10 during the week of July 21–27, 2008, when its July 26 broadcast received an average rating of 4.1%. A second series, Shugo Chara!! Doki— (しゅごキャラ!!どきっ, Shugo Chara!! Doki—) immediately followed the first series. Six pieces of theme music by the J-pop group Buono! are used for the first fifty-one episodes, two for the opening and four for the closing. "Egg of the Heart" (こころのたまご, Kokoro no Tamago) is the opening theme for the first twenty-six episodes, and "Liking Everybody" (みんな� いすき, Minna Daisuki) is the opening theme for episodes twenty-seven and onward. "True Self" (ホントのじぶん, Honto no Jibun) is the ending theme for the first twelve episodes, "Renai ♥ Rider" (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai ♥ Raidā) for episodes thirteen to twenty-six, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" for episodes twenty-seven to thirty-nine, and "Do Your Best and Go!" (ガチンコでいこう!, Gachinko de Ikō!) for episode forty to episode fifty-one. Season Two (Shugo Chara!! Doki) The first episode, "Sparkle With All Your Might!" (めいっぱいのキラキラ!, Meippai no Kirakira!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 4, 2008, where the series continues to air today. The episodes are also rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. Four pieces of theme music are used for each episode. "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! is the opening theme. "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) by the J-pop group Buono! is the ending theme. The second opening, starting with episode sixty-five, becomes "Guardian Guardian!" (しゅごしゅご!, Shugo Shugo!?) also by Shugo Chara Egg!. The second ending theme, "This Road" (co・no・mi・chi ?), also by Buono!, started from episode 69 to 76. The third opening is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians?), by Guardians4. The third ending, "MY BOY" by Buono! started showing from episode 77 onwards. Beginning with episode ninety, the opening theme is "School Days" by Guardians4, and the ending theme is "Take it Easy" performed by Buono!. Season Three (Shugo Chara! Party) The 103rd issue of Tora Dayo, the free news handout from the Toranoana bookstore chain, displays the cover from the October issue of Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine with an announcement of a new Shugo Chara! anime program. According to the Nakayoshi cover image in Tora Dayo, Shugo Chara Party! will premiere in Japan on Saturday, October 3. There is a list of additional short programs before and after showing Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! during the Shugo Chara! Party!. Here is a list that will show what is in order below: :* Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi! :* Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! :* Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! :* Shugo Chara! Fortune-telling! During Episode 104 (EP002) of the Shugo Chara! Party!, an additional short program was added. Check below: :* Shugo Chara! Egg Battle! Another short programe was added called "Shugo Chara! Open Heart Game!" was one that featured finding out something about yourself. Afterward, a short program called "Shugo Chara Nail Art" was added, featuring Shugo Chara! Egg doing nail art based on the Guardian Characters. The latest short program was "Amulet Dia on the Scene!", which was Amulet Dia visting where the Shugo Chara manga was created. There are a total of 4 openings and two endings for Shugo Chara! Party. "PARTY TIME" by Guardians4 is the first opening for Shugo Chara! Party. "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご, "My Egg") by Shugo Chara Egg! is the first opening for Shugo Chara! Dokki Dokki!. "Bravo☆Bravo" by Buono! is used as the first ending of Shugo Chara! Party. "Going on!" by Guardians4 is used as the last opening of Shugo Chara! Party. "Arigatou Ookiku Kansha" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ！～, "Thank You ~Very Big Thanks!~) by Shugo Chara Egg! was used as the last opening for Shugo Chara! Dokki Dokki!. Finally, "Our Songs" by Buono! was used as the final ending for Shugo Chara! Party. Episodes